Dream
by loveforeverS2
Summary: A girl Munch knew since his work in Baltimore had transferred to SVU as an Officer few years back. Case that revives her past horror comes up. She risks her life by revealing her dark past and disappears only leaving her bloody necklace. OFC x Munch
1. Viviana Adi

**So I'm back finally!**** For the record this story starts around 2000~2001. When little after Fin became Munch's partner.**

**Munch will be little out of character.  
><strong>

**The characters from Homicide: Life on the street(?)** **will appear very very briefly to give a little idea of the past.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Munch grabbed her hips as he grunted. The woman moaned. She had long black hair and tanned skin. He had no idea who she was.<p>

'_A Dream?' _He thought. He couldn't see anything except for woman's back. Everything was dark and blurry. His hand found her shoulder and he pulled her up. He shuddered in shock when he saw gag and blind fold. He could not identify her, but something felt familiar.

* * *

><p>He opened his eyes and saw the ceiling of his room. '<em>It WAS a dream.<em> _Who was she? Was she crying? Was I raping her?' _He shuddered at his last thought. He turned right to check the clock.

It was 3:30 in the morning. He has been having this dream over and over past few months. A woman was always gagged, blindfolded and tied up. She would cry but never resist. He sighed and turned left as he rubbed his eyes. He almost fell off the bed as he noticed a girl curled up next to him. He reached for his glasses. He looked down and saw a tiny girl with thick black hair. He saw her clipped ears.

It was Vivi. He remembered that Vivi was staying over. They had small dinner and watched movie together. They had done that now and then. She fell asleep sometimes during movie, so he tucked her in and left her in the guest room. He should have known that she would climb into his bed in the middle of the night. They have known each other for long and she was known to do this.

_'Does she know that I'm still a guy even though I'm near 50's now?' _Munch sighed and looked down. He unintentionally stared at inappropriate place. _'And she is grown woman now...'_

Munch forcefully detached his eyes from her and fell back to the bed.

"Morning" Vivi murmured. Munch closed his eyes as he took a deep breath, and turned his head to face Vivi who was stretching like a little kitten.

"Morning" Munch replied.

"What time is it? It's dark..." Vivi asked.

"Three... Forty five in the morning." Munch answered as he checked the clock.

"Mmmm... You must be getting old Munch. You wake up too early in the morning" She giggled.

"Well, kiddo sorry to interrupt your growth cycle" Munch half joked with amused expression.

"I'm not THAT young, Munch"

"Says the one who still climbs into my bed in the middle of the night" Munch threw a look over his glasses while Vivi opened and closed her mouth like those fishes that Jack Dempsey devoured. Vivi's face turned bright red in embarrassment as she sulked. Munch let out small air of smile and patted her head. Her face brightened as she smiled. She is such a kid sometimes.

"You go back to bed. I have to go back to my apartment to get ready for the shift" Vivi said as she (_literally_) rolled out of the bed.

"At this time? You know that this is New York?"

"Munch, I lived in Baltimore before. I will be fine." She said as she adjust her shirt and look for the sweater she was wearing yesterday.

"You know what this looks like?" Munch started.

"Hm?"

"It looks like part of movie after female character slept with top secret agents and it turns out she is secret agents from enemy country stealing information from him." He joked.

"Well, I'm not sure about the agent part but I did sleep with you" She looked at him confused.

"No, I meant... never mind..." Munch sighed. '_She is in her 30s. Yet, she doesn't get sexual innuendo...'_

"I will see you at the station" after few rustling from outside, she yelled good-bye and the sound of door closing echoed in the house. Munch stared at the ceiling thinking back to the time when they first met.

* * *

><p>"Steven Langston! Police! Open the door!" Beau yelled but there was no answer.<p>

"We have war-" Kay stopped as sound of something crashing came from other side of the door. Beau kicked the door open and they all piled into the apartment with their weapons drawn. Langston was towering over the girl with black hair. She had fallen on top of broken glass coffee table.

"Drop the knife" Bolander yelled at Langston but the knife was already an inch apart from the girl's face. Everyone gasped as they expect blood to spray all over the room. Instead, the girl swiftly swatted away the knife and pushed Langston with her foot. He tumbled backward but jumped for her again. Munch aimed and clutched on his trigger.

Sound of two gun shots rang through the small apartment and Langston collapsed. Munch blinked. He didn't shoot yet. He looked at his colleagues but the shocked look indicated that they did not shoot either. Then something occurred to him.

_The girl! _He turned and saw her holding a gun.

"Drop your weapon!" Kay recovered first and yelled. The girl turned her head slowly and looked at them.

Munch remembers the chill he got from looking down into her cold blank eyes.


	2. Reunion

**Please excuse the fact that Fin speak normally! No offense but I have no idea how to translate how black people speak into letters.**

**Surprise appearance of Monique and Cassidy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Yo, Munch. You okay?" Munch snapped out of the flashback by Fin's voice.<p>

"Yeah. Why?" Munch asked casually.

"You have been spacing out for a while and you look like you haven't had any sleep" Fin shrugged.

"Just a bad dream." Munch said and took his glasses off.

"Night mare?" Olivia asked as she grabbed her coffee.

"No actually I can't really say it is a _bad _dream" Munch commented. Olivia looked at Fin but he just shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked.

"It means, I have worked in SVU for far too long." Olivia and Fin just blinked at Munch's words. Mean while Munch stood up and left.

"Munch?" Something snapped into places in Olivia's head and she called after him but Munch was already out the squad room.

"Olivia!" Elliot walked up with a folder in his hand "The call just came in. There is… What's going on?" He stopped as he spotted confused Fin and shocked Olivia.

"I'm not sure…"

* * *

><p>"So Vivi went home with Munch last night too" Elliot frowned as he drove.<p>

"You don't approve of it." Olivia pointed it out.

"Of course I don't! Olivia, Munch is what… near 50? And how old is she? Mid 20?" Elliot fumed.

"32" Olivia correct "She is 32"

"That's about 20 years apart! Munch can be her father!" Elliot said with flame in his eyes.

"Relax, Elliot."

"Relax? How can I?" Elliot parked the car on the crime scene and got out.

"Vivi is not an underage kid. She is an adult. Munch is an SVU detective. Plus it's just get together they have regularly. It's not like something wrong is happening" Olivia said as she followed Elliot.

"Not yet! And even though Vivi is an adult, I sometimes doubt if she is mentally an adult," Olivia frowned at Elliot but he just shrugged and answered, "I'm serious. She sometimes surprise me at how innocent she is toward some particular things"

"Let's… just watch what happens. We can't just step in and cause conflict when we are not sure what is going on between that two. I doubt it though. Munch only sees Vivi as a kid." Olivia sighed.

She didn't like what is going on between Vivi and Munch fully but Olivia wasn't against it either. She had no objection at Munch finding someplace he can get away from work, which was around Vivi. Even if there were something between them, it didn't seem totally wrong. Firstly, it was legal. Secondly, they seemed to actually like each other. It did not look like those relationships involving money, fame or status that Olivia saw in her job. After all, Vivi is just a cop, and Munch is just a detective, but Olivia did understand why Elliot was so mad. Vivi was like a little sister of SVU. Everyone in SVU liked her from the point that her transfer was decided.

* * *

><p>Vivi was known as a young, beautiful and successful cop. The whole station was excited when the news of her transfer arrived. Everyone talked about a cop who always turned down promotion to stay as just a humble officer and how she captured numerous criminals.<p>

"I don't see what the big deal is. It's just one cop" Munch grumbled back then. He was the only one who was not really excited when they heard of her.

"It's a famous cop with good record" Elliot shrugged.

"Famous and successful _female_ cop. It's hard to see that around" Monique corrected Elliot.

"And she is smoking hot!" Cassidy added. Munch and Elliot gave Cassidy a look. "She is! And look! She is here!" Cassidy pointed excitedly. A girl about 5'5" with curly black hair walked in with captain Cragen.

"Cassidy, don't point." Munch rolled his eyes.

"Yes, mum" Cassidy murmured and lowered his hand.

"Thank you for showing me around captain. I know that people don't usually get to visit their future precinct." The girl smiled. Her overly polite manner and pleasant voice reached their ears. Munch's head snapped toward her as he heard the voice.

"Wow… she looks like a college student." Monique commented.

"Ah, officer Adi, this is SVU detectives. Guys this is Officer Viviana Adi. I'm sure you heard of her before" Cragen introduced them.

"I'm Elliot Stabler and this is my partner Olivia Bensen" They shook hands.

"Monique Jefferies" Monique just nodded from the back as Cragen pointed out. The girl just smiled politely.

"I'm Brian Cassidy" Cassidy suddenly grabbed her hand with both of his hands.

"Hi, Nice to meet you, Detective Cassidy." She seemed little surprised, but smiled. Cassidy stared dumbly at her for a moment and suddenly snapped out.

"Oh, and this is my partner-" Cassidy stepped aside to introduce Munch.

"Munch?" The girl froze.

"Vivi?" Munch called in disbelief.

"You know each other?" Cragen asked in surprise. Munch carefully reached out and flipped her hair out of the way to see her right ear. It was clipped in half.

"Yup, I know her" he confirmed.

"I didn't know you were in the city" Vivi smiled even brighter than before. Cassidy was practically drooling at her at that point.

"Eh, long story" Munch shrugged. Vivi laughed a little and Munch faintly smiled, which made Cassidy's jaw to drop to the ground. Munch did not equaled smiling, at least not like that.

"We met when he was working in Baltimore" Vivi explained to five confused people in the room. "Well, Munch, fill me in with your story later. I have to go down to deliver some paper. It was nice meeting you all" She waved her hand as she left.

"Well, I like her. She is not cockie even with her reputation. Plus she is really polite" Monique smiled.

"You know her?" Cassidy asked as soon as she disappeared.

"Sort of" Munch said nonchalantly as he sat back down.

* * *

><p><strong>Summery!<strong>

**So far Vivi is polite, and successful officer. She was also seen being have a mentality of children in some occasion. Elliot does not approve Vivi being too close to Munch. Olivia is not really taking side in that.**


	3. Nightmare begins

**End of flashback. We are back to Elliot and Olivia heading to the crime scene day after Vivi fell a sleep in Munch's apartment.**

* * *

><p>"Speaking of Devil…" Elliot murmured under his breath as he approached the crime scene.<p>

"Detective Bensen, Stabler." Vivi approached them. She never called their first name when they were on field.

"What's the situation?" Olivia asked.

"Sarah Mansen. 20. She was found by a homeless man around 10 in the morning today. Your M.E. is here, too" Vivi led the way. She didn't look so well.

"Doc, what do we got here?" Elliot called out.

"The rigor has just started to set in, so she is dead about an hour or two. A single bullet in her head killed her." Dr. Warner pointed out.

"Was there any sign of sexual abuse?" Elliot asked.

"Hard to tell." shrugged.

"Hard to tell?"

"It seems like her entire womb is cut out. I have to examine it closely."

"C-sect?"

"No, it's just carved out from bottom"

"You all right?" Olivia noticed Vivi. Her face was pale and she looked like she saw a ghost.

"Huh?"

"You all right, Vivi?" Olivia asked again.

"Yeah… Yeah, I'm fine. It's just… This reminded me of something bad… Uh… Excuse me, I think I need some fresh air" Vivi seemed to be in different dimension when she answered.

"Sure, go ahead" Olivia nodded.

* * *

><p>"Victim's name is Sarah Mansen, 20 years old. She lived by herself. She works at the grocery store down the street. She seemed to have been on her way to work when she got attacked" Olivia flipped through the file.<p>

"M.E. said she was shot around 8 in the morning?" Cragen asked.

"Yes" Olivia nodded as she checked her note.

"It was 8 in the morning; people were out going to work. That street was right off of the main busy street either. How come no one saw or heard anything? There's gotta be a witness!" He fumed.

"No one but homeless guy" Elliot shrugged "He said he was looking through garbage when he found her."

"Any family members?" Cragen suggested.

"Nope, none alive." Olivia answered and closed the file.

"Find her boyfriends, ex-boyfriend, boss, anyone. Just talk to them!" Cragen yelled.

"We will talk to her boss and see what we can find" Olivia and Elliot got out of the chair.

"We will search the house." Fin nodded. Munch and Fin were heading out when they bumped into Vivi.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Munch saw troubled Vivi and asked. Fin looked at Munch and Vivi for a second and said, "I will get the car ready"

"Are you all right, Munchkin?" Munch asked Vivi.

"Look who is calling me Munchkin. You are the one with the last name Munch" Vivi smiled weakly.

"Well, good to see you still have your humor intact. What's wrong?" He asked again.

"I guess you have a case? Do you think you will work late?" Vivi asked instead of answering.

"I might." Munch said as he checked for her forehead temperature.

"I'm not sick. Don't worry. I just wanted to see you before I head back home." She showed reassured smile when Munch's forehead wrinkled in concern.

"Call me, if you need anything okay?" Vivi nodded at Munch's request.

* * *

><p>"Are you Mr. Sanchez?" Elliot approached the person on the grocery store counter.<p>

"Yes, may I help you?" Sanchez nodded.

"I'm detective Stabler. This is my partner Bensen." They showed Sanchez badges.

"Oh, God. Did something happen to Sarah?" He was horrified.

"What makes you think that?" Olivia asked.

"She was suppose to come in at eight and she was never late before. But today, she didn't show up. I called her home and hospital but no sign of her" He explained, "Did something happen to her?"

"Mr. Sanchez, you said she was supposed to come in at eight?" Elliot looked at the sign on the door and asked.

"Yes?"

"The store opens at six in the morning… How come she was coming in at eight?"

"She is pregnant. It is hard for her to work full time with that condition so I decided to go easy on her. That's also why I called her hospital when she didn't show up." Olivia and Elliot were shocked when Sanchez explained to them.

"How long was she pregnant?" Olivia asked.

"I don't know. She told me about a month ago but maybe around four? Five? Her stomach has just began to get round." Elliot looked at Sanchez suspiciously, so he added, "My wife had five kids. I think I can guess how long she was pregnant pretty well just by looking at her"

* * *

><p>"Excuse me? What's going on?" Woman around victim's age came up to the door and asked the policemen in the Mansen's apartment.<p>

"Detective Munch and Fin. Who are you?" Munch flashed his badge.

"I'm Jen Russo. I use live next to Sarah. Did something happen to her?" Jen asked.

"Well, Ms. Russo. I'm sorry to tell you this but Ms. Mansen was found dead this morning." Fin told carefully.

"Oh God…" Russo gasped.

"I know this is all so sudden but we must ask… Was there anyone suspicious that Ms. Mansen ever talked about?" Munch asked.

"No, no. I mean. I don't know… We were supposed to go and buy cribs and clothes for her baby…" Russo murmured in shock.

"Her baby?" Fin looked at Russo. There was no sign of any baby living there.

"Yes, she was five month pregnant…" Russo was still in shock. Munch and Fin exchanged the horrified look.

"Ms. Russo, by any chance, do you know who the father of the baby is?" Fin asked.

"Yes, but it can't be him. He is dead."

* * *

><p>"According to Russo, Mansen was pregnant. We also confirmed that she was on her way to work when she got attacked." Elliot reported to Cragen.<p>

"Who's the father?" Cragen asked.

"Gabriel Mansen" Munch read the file out loud. "He is Sarah Mansen's half-brother."

"What?" Cragen looked at Munch in shock.

"Sarah Mansen was raped by her own brother about half year ago. Gabriel was convicted and was waiting for sentencing when he committed suicide." Fin told Cragen.

"That rules him out permanently then." Elliot shrugged. The phone rang and Elliot picked up.

"Did you find if she had any boyfriend?" Olivia asked Munch and Fin.

"Nah" Fin shook his head "she didn't even have name that is slightly close to man's name in her phone book except for Mr. Sanchez and her doctor. And her doctor had alibi. He had emergency patient delivering babies in the morning."

"What else? Do we have anything?" Cragen sighed.

"Maybe, that was from M.E. just now. She wants us down there" Elliot said as he stood up.

* * *

><p><strong>Little fluff with Munch and Vivi~ But Munch still treats her like a kid.<strong>

**And why did Vivi reacted like that to Sarah Mansen's body? What did M.E. found?**


	4. My Name Is A220922

**Elliot and Olivia is down at the autopsy. There's a mysterious finding relating to Vivi.**

**They all hope that it is a coincident but when they tell Vivi...**

* * *

><p>"What do you got, Doc" Elliot pushed through the door and asked immediately.<p>

"Clean kill. The bullet to the head was the cause of the death. It was .22. It entered her skull through her forehead, and bullet bounced around her skull until her brain turned into a Swiss cheese. Also whoever cut the womb out knew what he was doing." Dr. Warner flipped through her note.

"Could it be a doctor of some sort?" Elliot asked remembering the case where a psychologist performed a crude C-sect on his wife.

"No, I said he knew what he was doing. This guy didn't have a skill to perform the C-set but knew exactly where the womb was. Surrounding organs are un-damaged. The way he opened up her body also suggested that he wasn't trained medical profession and he used bigger than surgical knife to cut her open. Thankfully, this was done postmortem including her ear"

"Her ears?" Olivia asked.

"Ear, not ears. This sort of creep me out." Dr. Warner pulled out the body. "Does this resemble something?"

"Yes, it does." Olivia observed the corpse right ear.

"Could it be just coincident?" Elliot asked.

"It could be. It could be that our guy just has a thing for ear." Dr. Warner shrugged "But just in case it might be good to ask her about it. She did seem odd at the scene of the crime"

Olivia bit her lips as she stared at the ear, clipped in exactly half horizontally, like Vivi's.

* * *

><p>Elliot spotted Munch right outside of the squad room. Olivia already left to call Vivi and Elliot went to Munch. Munch was on his way down from the roof. He need a fresh air after he had another 'bad' dream while he dozed off in the crib.<p>

"Munch, I have something to ask" Elliot jogged up to Munch to catch up.

"Hm?" Munch turned his head but kept walking.

"Do you know anything about Viv's ear?" Elliot asked.

"Ear as in singular, not plural?" Munch said sarcastically.

"We found that Mansen's ear was clipped exactly like Vivi's" Munch suddenly stopped walking when he heard Elliot.

"What?"

"Here" Elliot hand the M.E. report to Munch. Munch sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"All I know is that she got that ear from her previous job. She never talked to me about it." Munch explained, "I gotta call Vivi and talk to her about this."

"Wait, Olivia is doing that but I have something else to ask" Elliot stopped Munch, "What's going on between you two?"

"What?" Munch was little offended.

"Well, what happened this morning and how you guys always wait for each other at least once a week to head home together makes me think there's something." Elliot glared at Munch.

"What are you implying?"

"Do you have any feeling for her?" Elliot asked.

"Elliot, she was not even born when I was in high school. What makes you think there's something between us?" Munch shot back.

"You are avoiding answering my question" Elliot said in dangerously low voice.

"I don't see her that way" Munch growled.

"Good keep it that way." Elliot shot back and walked away. Munch felt something weird deep inside, but he ignored it. Checking on Vivi was the priority.

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Vivi answered her phone wearily.<p>

"Vivi? This is Olivia" Olivia's voice came from the other end of the line "How are you feeling"

"Tired, but much better" Vivi's weak voice didn't convince Olivia.

"I'm sorry I have to ask you this. We found something about Sarah Mansen and I need to ask you something about it. Can you come down to the station?" Olivia requested.

"To the sta- hold on" Olivia heard someone's voice faintly from the end of the line. It sounded like a man. _Is she with Munch? _"They just want me to come down there. I don't know. Let me ask her. Hello, Liv, you still there?"

"Yes, I'm here" Olivia looked around and spotted Munch right outside of the squad room with Elliot. _Who is she with?_

"You said, you want me to come down to the station?" Vivi asked.

"Yes, we found something odd about her body"

"…" There was no sound coming through for a while.

"Hello? Vivi?" Olivia called out.

"Ear was cut postmortem?" Vivi's voice was dark and serious. It was nothing like what Olivia heard from Vivi before.

"Yes." Olivia answered little surprised.

"And Mansen was pregnant? Probably around 4 months? Her womb was cut out by non-medical equipment, right?"

"How did you know?" Olivia asked.

"Damn it! I'll be down there as soon as I can." Vivi hung up the phone immediately.

"He denies" Elliot blurted out after Olivia hung up.

"What?" Olivia asked.

"Munch. He denies that he has feeling for her but it's so clear he does."

"Elliot" Olivia warned.

"Liv, I'm worried about Vivi… and Munch" Elliot added hesitantly. Olivia sighed and shook her head.

"Anyway when I called her, she seemed to already know about what happened to Mansen. She also sounded really upset."

"How did she know about what happened to Mansen?" Elliot asked.

"… She was with someone" Olivia recalled, "a man I think."

* * *

><p>Almost twelve hours after leaving the precinct that noon, Vivi walked back into the squad room as she was talking on the phone.<p>

"This can't be a coincident! I saw it with my own eyes! Well! I have no idea who would do that." Vivi was screaming on her phone. "I don't care! Go ahead and do it if you want. I am showing this file to them" She hung up and walked straight up to Cragen who came out from his office to see what is going on. A man in dark navy suite hurriedly followed behind her.

"What is going on?" Cragen asked Vivi.

"Bureaucratic crap" Vivi answered, "I need to talk to you and detectives about Mansen case in private."

"Munch and Fin are not here. There has been another body. They are out checking it out." Cragen looked at the man behind Vivi suspiciously. "What is this about?"

"My job before I became a cop." Vivi bit her lips "Captain, ask them if this victim has same M.O. and tell them to get back as soon as they can. Please" Vivi added when Cragen hesitated.

"Sure"

* * *

><p>"What is this about?" Munch complained when he entered Cragen's office with Fin. He first spotted the strange man next to the door and then Vivi who was leaning on the book case next to Cragen, "Vivi? What are you doing here?" Munch started to walk toward her but she held up her hand.<p>

"What's going on?" Fin asked. Olivia and Elliot also gave Vivi a questioning look.

"Firstly, I must apologize to everyone for lying" Vivi opened her mouth finally. "Those background info in my file is fabricated by CIA and NSA when I retired from my previous job." Vivi raised her head. Her face was dark and her childish innocent look was gone. She now looked much like her age, perhaps little older.

"My real name is A.22.09.22. Born 1968 in one of the facilities in Dryden, New York."

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun! What is the meaning of this? A.22.09.22? Facilities? Who is Viviana Adi?<strong>


	5. Was She Crying?

**Who's Viviana Adi?  
><strong>

**The person on the phone with her didn't want her past to be spoken.**

**What would happen if she tells the story of her past?**

* * *

><p>"My real name is A.22.09.22. Born 1968 in one of the facilities in Dryden, New York."<p>

"A.22.09.22 was your agent code" Munch looked up in surprise. He heard that number when they first met. She introduced herself as agent A.22.09.22 back then.

"Yes, that's what I told you and your friends but it was also my real name. Viviana Adi was a pet name that my co agents called me by for convenience." Vivi looked around the shock face of her friends. "I never had any real name because I was a test subject born for project S.S."

"Project S.S.?" Fin interrupted.

"Project Super Soldier" Vivi sighed. She looked tired and exhausted. "U.S. government bred and trained soldiers up until 1980's to create the most perfect soldier.

"Around end of 1960's, they genetically fertilized couple hundreds of embryo with genetic modification in lab. Many failed and did not grow properly in the test chambers. Only about 60 of them survived to age two. Then among them, 20 of them were selected. Upon the selection, they were branded like this" Her hand reached for her clipped ear. "I was one of those _lucky_ babies."

"So story of your parents ain't true either?" Fin asked.

"Only partly. It is true that my mother… my _genetic_ mother, was genius scientist who worked for project S.S. My father was German. My parents were never together and they never abandoned me in orphanage. I wasn't theirs to begin with. Munch, you probably noticed that it didn't fit into the story I told you before because this was fabricated _after_ I moved to New York City." Vivi clarified. "I was series A, so this project must have started around 1965."

"Series A?" Munch asked. This is all new to him. For past 6 years, she avoided answering anything related to her past. She only told him that she didn't have parents. She also told him that she worked for NSA, but never about herself.

"Yes, there are series A from D. I'm the first generation of those experiment and so is him" Vivi nodded toward the man on the door way. "I'm series A, 22nd baby to be born, 9th baby to be chosen"

"You said A.22.09.22. What is the last 22?" Elliot asked.

"Age when I earned the license to kill." Vivi answered.

"Is it only me or does this sounds like 007?" Elliot asked skeptically.

"That was the purpose of the movie. If anyone hears about our story, people would think we are some crazy fan of that movie and we are making up the story base on the movie. Unfortunately story of us is true.

"We were trained and picked by the prototypes. I don't know where those prototypes came from but they picked us to form a many different teams. Each team had their specialty. Interrogation Unit specialized in torture, Combat Unit, Bombing Unit and Infiltration Unit specialized in fighting during the Gulf war, and Assassination Unit, specialized in killing terrorists or those victims of red scares.

"We were sent out in the mission since the teen. We were at least 12 when we went out in the first mission. Younger we were, better we were at carrying out the order without questioning it. This project was partly failure though. Only few of us were good enough to be called super soldier and most of those with super soldier titled either died or retired. There were problems even among the subjects without that title. What I'm about to tell you is one of that problems.

"In 1992, I was 24. I just came back from Gulf with my team. We were to go back after few months but one of our members disappeared. It was Agent A.19.01.13 or Samantha… Adi, my genetic sister. The operation Termination was issued to find her and kill her if necessary.

"She was one of information collectors, which mean her disappearance can cause a leak in our operation in Gulf. However, no one wanted to take this operation. Sam was the only one who smiled and laughed in that cold dead facility. Everyone loved her. The operation was eventually given to me so I took it." Vivi looked down at her feet.

"… What happened?" Olivia asked.

"A miracle that was not supposed to happen." Vivi covered her eyes. "I found her. She was 4 months pregnant with someone's baby. She knew that if they found out about her baby, they will take it away from her and use it as experiment. That's why she ran away. I told her she should come back. She had to come back. She refused and I could not risk an agent out in with civilians at that time. So I killed her, and cut her baby out. Facility took the baby. Later, government recovered the body and burnt it beyond recognition." She threw the folder down on the table. In the folder, there were photos of a blond girl with clipped ears. She was mutilated and positioned exactly the same as Mansen.

"… Someone must have known about this project enough to replicate it to this level" Elliot asked as he examined the photo "who else has an access to this information?"

"Just about anyone who were part of project S.S."

"Are you allowed to tell us about this?" Cragen asked.

"No." She lowered her hand and looked at everyone. "Vow I took when I retired says I cannot reveal this to anyone without government's order. This information I give you cannot be used in state court but don't worry. If this guy turns out to be related to this project, there will be no public trial and you guys can use this as an evidence to prove his guilt in federal court. IF he ever goes to court. Most likely the government would just take care of him once they have enough evidence that he is guilty."

"This agent died just because she tried to run away. You gave the information out to... us, the 'civilian'. What will happen to you for this?" Cragen asked.

"Frankly, I'm not sure. No one ever did this before, but they can kill me if they want." Fin noticed Munch's jaw tightened at Viv's word.

* * *

><p>"You really need to quit that cancer stick" Munch said as he approached Vivi. Vivi turned to look at Munch with a cigarette in her mouth. She just lit it without a word, but Munch snatched it away before she can puff any smoke.<p>

"… so how mad are you?" Vivi sighed and took another cigarette out as she asked.

"Mad?" Munch tried to snatch it away but Vivi leaned away from his reach. "Seriously?" Munch tried it again but this time she swatted his hand away.

"Yeah, I lied to you about who I am. I lied about my past. Now, I'm pretty sure you feel like you don't know me or trust me anymore."

"So, who are you?" Munch asked. Vivi laughed bitterly at him.

"A killer, psychopath who never felt remorse when pulling the trigger or sank the knife deep into someone's body or strangled someone to death." Munch just stood there and watch her "I'm a cold-hearted killer! I killed innocent people, someone's loved one and even unborn baby!"

She threw her cigarette down and stomped it to turn it off. She turned her back to Munch. Munch reached his hand out to hug her, comfort her, but stopped suddenly.

_She was not even born when I was high school._ Munch never thought his own word will come back and bite him in the ass.

_20 years._ Something whispered inside him. _The gap between you two is 20 years. How did you react last time you saw that age gap during the investigation? _He felt like his heart is getting squeezed out. _You said you don't have any feelings for her anyway. She is young, beautiful, and smart. She deserves someone young and nice, not you._ All he could do was stand and watch her.

"Munch…" Vivi murmured, "After this case, I might not be able to return to this precinct. I have no idea what will happen to me. I know I'm just a kid to you... now a killer and a liar, too. I know you will be disgusted by me and will never miss me when I'm gone."

"Viv-!" Munch tried to say something but he was silenced. His heart skipped a beat as she suddenly turned and pulled his tie, resulting their lips to clash into each other. Even after her lips left his, he could feel her soft lips on his. He stood there stunned as she walked away.

_Was she crying?_

* * *

><p><strong>Finally! A kiss! Munch is still in denial.<strong>_  
><em>


	6. He just couldn't

**Sorry about last week. I am college student preparing to transfer and March 1st was the deadline for transfer application. I was so behind and busy trying to finish everything.**

**Now that application is done, I will try to upload the story regularly. However, I also got new computer which seems to NOT like the fanfiction website. **

**I will try my best to upload things in school from now on.**

**So here's the story.**

**Vivi had revealed the past. Now consequence and perp are getting close to her.**

* * *

><p>Munch woke up and stared at the ceiling. <em>Same dream…<em> This time, the girl was lying on her back. He could not get the feeling that the girl in his dream and Vivi is same person.He felt tired and exhausted. He had no idea why he was keep having this dream. He automatically checked his side for Vivi. Something felt so empty when he noticed she wasn't there. They were sent home for time being. There was no lead on the case and they had to establish the connection with CIA and NSA.

Munch sat up and rubbed his face. He looked down at the empty spot. Why was he feeling this way? Vivi was not there for more than 40 years of his life. It has been only past few years she had crept into his bed. Now she was not here and it felt so wrong.

She had not called him or picked up his call. He thought about going over to her apartment to talk to her, but what happened last night bothered him. She kissed him. Just thinking about it made his heart pound.

_She was not even born when he was in his drinking age! He is just worried about her because… because… _Munch groaned and fell back to bed when he could not come to the conclusion. All he could think was that _it is not possible. He is too old for her._

* * *

><p>"What have you been doing Munch? You look worse" Fin stopped and asked when he walked in. "Another bad dream?"<p>

"You know back in old day people believed that dream was omen." Munch started, distracting himself from the thought of that dream.

"Or sub consciousness in your mind, according to Freud" Fin smirked.

"Indeed" Munch just sighed.

"So which one is it?" Fin asked.

"What?"

"Is it the omen or sub consciousness? Then again you won't know if it is omen unless your dream turns to reality. So is it your sub consciousness, desire in your mind?" Fin crossed his arm and smirked.

"I hope _not!_" Munch exclaimed.

"Chill, I'm just asking. You are a guy. It's not wrong to have inappropriate dream once in a while" Fin shook his head. He still had that smirk in his face. Munch had no idea how Fin came to the conclusion that he was having an **inappropriate **dream .

_it was his **desire** like Fin said, the closest resemblance of her is Vivi, but it can't be Vivi! She is a kid! There is no way he has a secrete desire to have that relationship like in dream with Vivi! _

"She is too young. Definitely too young" Munch murmured under his breath.

"Huh?" Fin asked without dropping the smirk.

"Nothing" Munch shook his head.

"So you have been dreaming about Vivi" Fin said casually. Munch was speechless "Whoa, that's a yes"

"I never said that" Munch argued.

"Sure, whatever Munch" Fin shrugged. His face turned serious suddenly and said, "But you know she is 32. She is not _that_ young. Plus she seems fond of you, too."

"I don't have feeling for Vivi." Munch said firmly.

"That totally make sense" A voice came from behind Munch. Munch turned to spot a girl who looked a lot like Vivi. However, this girl had pale skin with thin lips compare to tanned skin with full lips like Vivi. This girl's hair was shorter and wavy instead of curly too. "By the sound of the conversation you are having, you think having relationship with this girl- whoever this girl is- is wrong. Therefore the dream portray your desire in the twisted way. Portraying yourself as someone bad. This dream can be showing your guilty conscious and your desire mixed together."

"Dr. Huang never said his sister is visiting" Munch frowned. Fin laughed at Munch's comment.

"Who?" The girl frowned too.

"Dr. Huang?" Munch raised his eyebrow.

"I'm not Dr. Huang's sister. I'm not even Chinese." The girl rolled her eyes and flashed her credential "I'm agent Hannah Lawson from NSA. Call me Merc though. I'm here for Viviana Adi?" Fin suddenly dropped his laugh. Munch also tensed too. Vivi did say that there will be consequence for revealing the information. Cragen had come up to them to see what is going on.

"What about her?" Munch growled.

"I'm here to help the case relating to her." The girl shrugged. "I need to speak with your captain."

"That would be me, agent Lawson" Cragen answered.

"My agents went over to her apartment to find two cut out womb delivered to her." She handed the photos of the package to them. Munch noticed she had black gloves on. In fact she was wearing everything black, covering every inch of her body except for her head.

"Where is she?" Cragen asked.

"She is in her apartment with my agents. She is pretty shaken up but she is fine" Merc assured them.

"Munch, Fin, go and check on her" Cragen ordered. Munch hesitated but stood up and left with Fin.

* * *

><p>"She lives in penthouse?" Fin exclaimed, "You knew about this?"<p>

"She got her genetic father's inheritance. He insisted on finding the child that was born with his sperm donation before he died" Munch shrugged, "She was the only one alive back then. I guess that's why her father made up the story of abandoning her in orphanage to cover up the government secret in exchange of her."

When elevator arrived at the top floor, the agents stopped them from the door way. Munch and Fin flashed the credential and got in.

Vivi was in her bedroom with the curtain tightly closed. They couldn't see anything when they walked in.

"Vivi?" Munch called out. There was no answer but their eyes start to adjust to the darkness and they saw her sitting on her bed. Fin stayed on the doorway as Munch made his way toward Vivi.

"Stop" Vivi ordered. The coldness in her voice made Munch stop. She slowly raised her head and Munch saw the same coldness he saw back when they first met. Her eyes were blank, cold and emotionless. There was a sting in his heart as he looked down at those eyes.

"We are here to check on you." Fin said with concern.

"… This is personal. This person hates me for what I have done to Sam. He is probably the child's father. You guys shouldn't be here, if you don't want to get involved in this mess" Vivi murmured.

"Vivi-" Munch stepped forward.

"I said stop!" Vivi aimed her gun at him. Fin automatically pulled his weapon out but hesitated on aiming at her. "Leave. I don't want you guys here. Those agents outside will also leave as soon as they are done processing the scene" Vivi put away the weapon and said coldly.

"…" Munch didn't say anything. His heart felt like it was being cut out by crude knife but all he could was stand there and finally turn his heel and walk out of the house with Fin.

Munch did not say a word while Fin drove them back to the precinct.

_Munch just couldn't understand any of this. Who she really is, who is targeting her, why she turned so cold, and why he felt this pain. He couldn't make sense out of any of it. He never felt so much pain like this, not even with Gwen. Sure, it hurt when he had to leave Gwen, but not like this. He felt like his heart is getting cut out, his breath getting sucked out, and his gut squeezed out. He just couldn't understand._

_He just couldn't._

* * *

><p><strong>The cold side of Vivi has come out! She is now different person from what everyone in SVU, except for Munch, know of.<strong>


	7. Where could she be?

**I hope those who read the Chasing Memories series started to get who this 'Merc' is. *Wink Wink***

* * *

><p>"How's she?" Olivia asked when Munch and Fin walked in.<p>

"Calm, but she threw us out. She didn't want us there" Fin answered while Munch just went straight to his table.

"Yeah, she requested all the agents to leave as soon as they are done, too, but I will leave agent Smith stationed there. She wouldn't mind him being there." Merc nodded.

"What is she still doing here?" Munch glared.

"She was sent by the agency to help us. After all, this involve their work in a past." Cragen explained.

"You can help us by telling us who the father of Sam's baby was" Fin asked.

"That information was not given to me after Adi completed the operation, but I will send the request and pull it out." Merc nodded and dialed the phone. Elliot frowned a little when Merc was willing to give such information that easily.

"What should we do mean while?" Elliot asked Cragen.

"See if you can find any common factor on two victims' lives. See if there's _anything_ that can help identify the perp." Cragen ordered. They all nodded and went off.

* * *

><p>"…" Munch fiddled around with his phone. It has been couple of hours since they visited the second crime scene to see if there was anything more to find out. They have obtained the surveillance video but it would take a while for Morales to clear the image up.<p>

"Worried about Vivi?" Fin glanced side way to Munch.

"…" Munch didn't answer. He still could not make sense out of this situation. Fin didn't know what he could say to comfort Munch. Munch kept opening and closing his phone.

"Captain" Merc rushed in to the squad room with a folder in her hand, "I got the information regarding to Sam's baby's father."

"Who was it?" Cragen almost ran out of his office.

"That's the problem. Vivi might be in danger right now." Merc handed him the folder.

"Damn it. Get people to her house!" Cragen shoved the folder to Elliot, who was standing the closest and went into his office to make a call. Elliot looked at the folder and saw the picture of agent Smith. They have left Vivi with perp.

* * *

><p>Tires squealed as Fin stopped in front of Vivi's apartment. Munch and Fin jumped out of the car and rushed into the building with their credential raised. Door man barely got out of their way. Elliot and Olivia arrived followed closely behind Munch and Fin. They rushed to the penthouse but when they arrived, the wide open front door greeted them. Munch could hear his own heart dropping to the ground.<p>

_Vivi __**never**__ leave door unlocked, let alone leaving it open._ Munch swallowed and carefully went inside the house but he could not dare to go in any further. The house was overturned as if the tornado went through. Agents and cops spilled into her house with their weapon drawn while Munch stood still in shock.

"She sure put up the hell of the fight" Elliot murmured after clearing the apartment. They have founded the traces of blood in several places but Vivi and Smith were gone.

Elliot turned around and saw Munch staring at the crashed phone next to the sofa. Vivi must have dropped it during the struggle. The screen of the phone was flashing the picture of Vivi with SVU unit last Christmas.

"Detectives!" One of the officers called out from the room. Fin hurried in. It was Vivi's office. The room that was once neat and peaceful had bookshelves on the ground. Books were scattered everywhere, the chair was across the room from where it was suppose to be and there were drops of blood near the desk. Floor next to the bloody corner of the desk laid the golden necklace. The necklace was bloodied and the chain was broken.

"Keep Munch out of here, and get that bagged just in case. It must have happened during the struggle." Fin ordered to the officers. When Fin came out, Munch had already lost his cool. He was outside the apartment.

"I should have stayed with her no matter what. I should have insisted… Even forced it! Damn it!" Munch slammed the wall.

"Munch, it's not your fault. None of us saw this coming" Fin told Munch.

"That doesn't change the fact that I left her here with the perp." Munch shook his hand in pain "I think I broke my hand…"

"Elliot and Olivia can take care of the scene. Go down and get your hand checked." Fin pushed Munch into the elevator. After the elevator door closed, Fin turned and went back into the apartment.

* * *

><p>"Ugh…" Vivi grunted.<p>

_What happened?_ Her head throbbed. She remembered sitting on the sofa. She had her cellphone in one hand and fiddling around with her necklace with other hand. Then she noticed something. It has been around 5 years since she had to move that fast. She never thought she still could. The knife had missed her by less than inch. _She fought back… but whom did she fight back?_

She looked around but she had no idea where she was. Suddenly, someone grabbed her hair and did a chock hold on her. She grunted and struggle but found out that her wrist was bound behind her with handcuff. The chain in the cuff was long enough for slight movement but not long enough to struggle efficiently. She gasped for air as the person started to tighten his hold around her neck.

"Can't get free, can you?" Smith approached her from front.

"You!" Vivi managed to get it out. She struggled but the hold got tighter. She remembered what happened. Smith was the one who attacked her.

"Don't struggle, sis" The man who was holding her whispered in her ear.

"Angel?" Vivi gasped. _What is he doing here?_ Smith came closer. She cursed beneath her breath. "I should have known! I should have suspected you. You were the first to leave after the operation"

"Yeah, you should have. Only if it was few years ago, you might have. You have grown surprisingly soft. I almost doubted that you were the same Adi, when I saw you with your detective friends" Smith smirked.

"What do you want?" Vivi growled.

"Want? What I want, I can't have anymore. You took it away, so you must suffer for what you did" Smith's eyes burned in anger.

"What?"

"You killed my love and my child" Smith whispered to her ears. Her eyes widened with surprise and horror. Suddenly Smith sank burning cigarette into her collar bone and Vivi screamed. "Look at this, a finest operative, the one who earned the super soldier title, and never feared pain or death. Are you really _that _Adi I knew?" Smith laughed and withdrew his cigarette.

"I… had to follow the order" Vivi gasped "Even if I had refused, someone else still would have killed her."

"That doesn't justify killing your own sister!" Angel growled as he tightened the hold.

"You think I didn't suffer for what I have done? It haunted me for years!" Vivi bit her lips.

"Not enough" Smith murmured as he shadowed over Vivi.

* * *

><p>Munch woke up with chill running down his spine. He couldn't remember why he woke up. He wasn't having THAT dream. He rolled out of the stone bed in crib and rubbed his face. It has been 24 hours since she was last seen.<p>

_Where could she be?_


	8. Torture

**Vivi is in trouble! What is going to happen? Will she meet her end or will SVU teams get to her in time?**

* * *

><p>"We went over the security camera from the second victim and found this" Morales played the security footage "the man in the video isn't Agent Smith."<p>

"That's former agent Angel." Merc clarified.

"Another agent of yours?" Elliot asked and Merc just nodded.

"I can't believe I missed that…" Merc gritted her teeth, "I was their captain for more than ten years and didn't even had a slightest idea of this"

"They were all in the same team?" Cragen asked.

"I'm pretty sure you know the stories about these... subjects. Sam and Adi are genetically full-siblings. Angel has same mother as Sam and Adi. Smith has same father. I was the one who took them over sea for operations during Gulf war. When Sam disappeared, the operation termination was actually given to me first." Merc lowered her head, "I should have taken it. Instead, I refused. Didn't expect anyone in my team would take it, not even Adi. Smith, Angel and few others backed out from the operation in Gulf after Sam's death. Vivi and I stayed until the very last. I just thought Smith and Angel needed some time to sort things out when they decided to back out. I never expected Smith to be a father of that child nor Angel doing... this" Merc just threw her hand toward the security footage.

"There was no apparent anger toward Vivi?" Elliot asked.

"Well, many of team members started avoiding her but she also became distant after that. She only talked when it's pertaining to the operations. They all disapproved Vivi for taking that operation but they never did anything physical, not even verbal. Eventually, they all moved on. Many of them knew she was paying for the choice she made." Flash of emotions passed Merc's face. Elliot didn't quite get what it was, "She sometimes couldn't sleep for days because she would remember the time she killed Sam. She would take more operations than she could in order to not remember. I thought everyone eventually let go of that grudge after seeing her like that."

"Guess not." Elliot commented.

"Yeah, guess not…" Merc repeated.

"You know them better than us." Olivia stated and Merc just simply nodded, "How long does Vivi have?"

"Depends…" Merc trailed off.

"Depends?" Olivia quirked her eyebrows "What do you mean?"

"They won't kill her for sure. They want her to suffer. They will most likely torture her" Merc squeezed her eyes shut as she spoke.

"She can be killed during the torture" Elliot said alarmed. Merc laughed bitterly.

"Detective Stabler, we are professional. We know how to keep the prisoner alive" Her word was as bitter as her laugh, "And that's what bothers me."

"They will make sure she suffers…" Olivia frowned.

"That too but what bother me more is… I think I know their plan. I'm not a detective like you guys, so I could be wrong, but I have a guess." Merc murmured.

"Humor us" Cragen requested.

"Their objective is not just torturing her physically. They will try emotionally, too. You said Smith was around before?" Merc asked.

"Once, when she told us about project S.S." Elliot nodded. Merc cursed quietly.

"Was that Munchkin guy there at that time?" Merc asked.

"Yeah." Olivia answered. She was surprised by what Merc just called Munch.

"Do me a favor and keep him out of this investigation." Merc sighed.

"Mind explaining why?" Cragen asked, little offended.

"Soon, there will be photos, and video arriving at this station. It will be relating to her physical torture. They want you to lose our cool."

"And make mistake?" Elliot was little confused.

"No... Well... Sort of... They want you to lose our cool and make mistake so they can kill one of you guys in front of her. She took a life of a person they cared the most, so take the one that she cares the most. Munchkin is most likely to be targeted." Merc bit her lips.

"Why Munch?" Elliot asked "I mean, she did know him the longest but why?"

"She likes him, or like someone might say, she loves him" Merc said casually but surprised at shocked face looking at her, "Wait–You guys didn't know?"

"Never mind that, that's not important. What kind of photos or video are we expecting?" Merc responded with confused look at Cragen's question "What kind of physical torture are we expecting to see in the package they will send us?"

"Well… they will most likely to skin her feet first" Merc said, deep in thought.

"What?" Elliot blurted out "Skin her feet?"

"To prevent her from escaping" Merc scowled, "then they will burn her… with anything available and injure her physically"

"In what way?" Elliot asked as he pressed the urge to slam the wall.

"Breaking joints, shallow cuts all over her body, whipping and…" Merc took a deep breath and whispered, "Raping her…"

"… I will keep Munch distracted as much as I can" Fin was listening quietly the whole time and finally opened his mouth.

"Thanks" Merc nodded.

* * *

><p>Vivi was sitting alone with head on the ground in the dark room gasping for airs. Her shirt was unbuttoned all the way down. Her back was pulped beyond recognition. Bottom of her feet was dark red from blood.<p>

_How long have they been gone? How long have __**I**__ been here? _Vivi looked around to find any clues of what time it was. There was no window to be seen. She looked at piece of bread Angel left her. Her hand was still cuffed. She picked it up and took a small bite. One of things she still remember from being at war, you eat when you can because you don't know when you will be able to eat next.

_Angel had left pieces of bread 5 or 6 times so far. She hasn't slept except for when she passed out. _She concluded that she had been here about 36 hours. Suddenly the door slammed open. She flinched and dropped her bread. Angel yanked her hair.

"Get up, princess" Smith smirked, "Time to play a new game" Angel forced her up by hair. She flinched as her wounded feet scraped the scruffy ground. Angel almost dragged her out because she could barely walk.

They exited the room and Vivi saw that they were in some kind of warehouse. The crimson like sipping through high window tells her it's late evening. She was suddenly thrown to the ground and her chain was locked with a railing along the wall.

"We better gag her. They tend to bite their tongue at this stage." Smith ordered and before she could resist, Angel forced the gag into her mouth and snapped the strap behind her head. She knew what was going to happen. Sound of chain rattling echoed through empty warehouse as she desperately pulled and struggled but Smith pinned her down and ripped her pants off. Vivi screamed and struggle with everything she had left.

"Stay still" Smith pushed her down on her back. She flinched in pain when her back touched the ground. "Do you recognize what this is?" Vivi's eyes widened as she recognized her own gun. She screamed and begged but only muffled sound escaped through gag. "You better stop struggling or else it might go off by accident" Smith grinned.

Vivi gasped as she felt cold metal getting pushed inside her. It was painful but she couldn't do anything as Smith violated her with her own gun. In the midst of pain and humiliation, all she could think about is Munch.

Vivi had no idea how long it has been going on but when Smith finally stopped, there was no more light coming through the window.

"We are not done, yet. Time for second round" She heard Smith's voice and rustling of his pants. She couldn't see anything as fear took her over. She lashed out her feet and it caught Smith by the stomach. "You- bitch!" Smith growled.

"It will be safer to use this" Angel pulled out a syringe and a bottle from the bag while Smith held Vivi in a way that her arm was exposed. She screamed as Angel injected the needle into her vein and pushed in the drug. Everything got blurry and Vivi could feel the strength escaping her body.

During all those struggle only one thing, one name, lingered in her mind. Before abduction, she had hoped when this was all solved, she might tell him about her feeling. Now she wasn't even sure if she will ever see him again. For the first time in her life, she was scared.

_Munch…_

* * *

><p><strong>Time is running out!<strong>

**What will happen now?**


	9. Warehouse

**This scene was little hard for me to write... augh...**

* * *

><p>Olivia was covering her mouth and Elliot's hand was curled in tight fist as they watched the content of an overnight package arrived to the station. The sound of Vivi's weak voice gasping and pleading to stop came out of the small television set. Her hair was in mess and her white button down shirt was hanging low on her arm. Her face was covered in sweat and tears. Two perpetrators' faces were just out of the TV frame that it was hard to distinguish.<p>

"You are such a slut" Smith voice came out of the TV set. Vivi kept pleading. It was clear that she was drugged. Her eyes were dazed and her words were slurred.

"Let me plug her mouth, so she would shut up." Unknown voice chuckled. Vivi chocked as unknown man forced his manhood down her throat. Thank goodness that Fin was keeping Munch out of the room.

Everyone in the room could see condition of her back and feet. It has been 4 days since she went missing. They had to find her fast.

"I can't watch this" Elliot turned around. Cragen silently turned off the TV.

"By the looks of the back ground, it seems like she is being held in some warehouse" Olivia pointed out.

"I will run through any possible place in city" Merc nodded.

"But why are they sending us this? Isn't it too risky for them? Do they want something from us?" Olivia asked.

"… No, this is to make Vivi suffers. I'm sure she was aware of being taped. By sending us this, they are making Vivi feel ashamed" Merc answered.

"They are breaking her down emotionally" Olivia said angrily.

"Becareful, this is not only for her, but also for us. They want us to get angry and make mistakes" Merc said as she walked out.

"I know they are keeping me away from that room!" Munch snarled at Fin.

"Munch, look man. Just calm down" said Fin.

"Calm down? Why are they not letting me know what's going on?" Munch threw his hand in the air.

"Because we know what she means to you and you won't be able to keep your head straight!" Fin finally said it.

"What?"

"Come on, Munch. It is so obvious. You like Vivi more than just friends." Fin rolled his eyes.

"Fin, she is 20 years younger than me! She could be same age as my daughter!"

"Don't be over dramatic. You don't have kid"

"I'm speaking hypothetically!"

"Besides, you didn't complain when she kissed you. Fin teased and Munch froze.

"You saw THAT?" Munch barked.

"Whoa! Guys!" Olivia walked up and stopped them.

"Tell me, what's going on!" Munch yelled.

"Calm down, Munchkin man." Merc walked up, "We believe she is in warehouse somewhere near here. The package is from within New York City. There are about 10 warehouses they can use without anyone knowing." Merc tacked the 10 pins on the map hanging on the wall.

"Guys, I just got the result back from the lab. They said they found fiberglass particles inside the package." Elliot rushed up with folder in his hand.

"That definitely narrows it down to three," Merc pulled out 7 pins, "There's one on Hell's Kitchen, Lower East side and…" Merc's face turned pale.

"What is it?" Fin asked.

"East Harlem…" Merc bit her lips.

"East Harlem" Munch repeated. _She always went there every Feburary._

"What about East Harlem?" Olivia looked back and forth from Merc to Munch.

"That's where the factory that Vivi burnt Sam's…. Wait, wait! Munchkin! We can't just… Damn it!" Merc screamed after Munch but Munch was already out the door.

"Since where was he THAT fast?" Fin complained as he ran after Munch.

"Try holding him back, I will contact Secretary to authorize this" Merc yelled.

"I'm coming with you" Olivia followed.

"Suit yourself" Merc passed a helmet to Olivia.

"You don't have a car?" Mer just shrugged at Olivia "It's middle of March, you know! It's slushy!" Olivia complained as she followed Merc out the door. Merc dismissed Olivia's complain as she dialed the phone.

"Kenneth! This is Merc. I need to get in contact with Secretary. This is about Adi, she is kidnapped. No, it's inside the organization. We know the location. East Harlem…. Yeah. I know. I need ok from Secretary ASAP" She pulled her keys out and paused as the man from other side of the phone said something. "Do you think they will help…? Okay… then do that."

"Where are we heading to?" Olivia asked right before she put her helmet on.

"Rendezvous point!" Merc yelled and sped off before Olivia could say something. Instead, Olivia had to cling to Merc's waist.

* * *

><p><strong>... What point? Where Merc going? Will they get in to Vivi in time?<strong>


	10. Rescue

**I know I know... I have been quiet for waaay too long.**

**I finished my final and was visiting schools to decide where to transfer.  
><strong>

**I got accepted to one of the school that was on my top choice.  
><strong>

**Then just like usual I fell ill for a while. This happens every time when semester ends...  
><strong>

**Thankfully, the story was already written out on the paper so I just had to slowly put it on computer.  
><strong>

**Well here is the final 3 chapters. Epilogue will hopefully be done by evening today...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>After few minutes of drivi-no, sliding- Merc came to stop. Olivia tumbled off of the red Ducati and fell to her knees. She had been in car pursuit on ice road but never been in motorcycle driving above speed limit on slushy road. She was amazed at how there were no cops around to stop her.<p>

"Merc!" Someone called out and Olivia looked up. A big black guy was walking over to them. There were about a dozen or two people standing next to their own motorcycle behind him.

"J" Merc nodded as she took off her helmet.

"Who's this?" J asked as he spotted Olivia.

"Adi's friend. Don't worry. She is fine. More importantly Adi is abducted" Merc helped Olivia up. Olivia took her helmet off and leaned against the Ducati to keep herself from falling to her knees again.

"By whom?" A guy with pale blond hair asked.

"… Smith and Angel. They want revenge for Sam." She said with dark tone.

"…!" They all hesitated except for J and blond guy.

"I know you guys are still far from forgiving Adi for her action. But you all know someone had to do what she did. She didn't want Sam to die in strangers hand without any mercy. Adi wanted to at least give Sam one more chance and convince her. It didn't go well and she had to end Sam's life, but unlike us, she at least tried. Plus you should be angry at those guys from up above who gave order and to me… It was my job to do but I pushed it to Adi. It was also unfair that I get to have chance to have life outside of the project but not you. You all should be mad at me and those people. Not Adi." Merc said with great authority.

"She also paid for her action." J turned around and faced the people. "You all saw how she suffered due to guilt. You saw how she never let that go. Isn't it time to forgive her?" Merc's cell phone went off and she stepped away a little to answer.

"Regardless of all that she is still our family and she needs us now." Blond guy nodded. "I won't force you if you choose not to but I am going to her" He looked around the crowd who are still hesitating and murmuring. He put on his helmet and got on his bike. Merc hung up the phone but dialed again. Olivia heard Elliot's voice from other side of the line.

"We are cleared to act" Merc nodded. She was talking to both Elliot and them. Olivia wearily put her helmet on and got on the bike behind Merc. When J was ready too, they all set off without hesitating to see who will follow. When Olivia glanced back, she was surprised to see everyone was on their bike following Merc.

* * *

><p>"We are cleared to go in!" Elliot yelled as he jumped out of the car.<p>

"Good! Cause Munch just rushed in!" Fin said annoyed.

Munch did not care what Fin was yelling when they arrived. He just rushed in with his weapon drawn. All he could think about was Vivi.

* * *

><p>Computer beeped suddenly and Smith turned to see what was going on. Vivi was on the floor covered with blood and sweat.<p>

"Looks like we have a guest" Smith smirked. "Get her dressed. We have one last game left to play"  
>Vivi looked up at the screen and tried to focus her vision. They have shot her with so much drugs and she was still very high. She managed to make out tall skinny figure on the screen.<p>

"…Mu….nch?"

Munch surveyed the warehouse carefully with his weapon drawn. There were old dusty boxes labeled fiber glasses everywhere. On the far corner of the building, there was an office with its window blocked out. He carefully approached the office and found the trail of blood leading away from the office. The blood looked old, dried. He opened the door carefully and looked around the area. There was dried pool of blood in the middle. Munch gripped tighter at his gun as he followed the blood trail. The trail went around the office and another pool of blood was there, near the wall where the railing was. This one looked fresh. His heart started to pound. She must have lost so much blood. Could it be… could it be he is too late? Fresh trail of blood led up the stair and on the top of the stair…

"!" Munch pointed his gun higher.

"Hold on Mr. Detective, you wouldn't want her head to blow up, would you?" Smith grinned as he pointed the gun at Vivi. Her hair and cloth were shambled, bloodied and she was barely standing on her own.

"Let her go" Munch growled.

"I don't think so. Drop your weapon, else I will kill her" Smith nudged her head with the gun. Munch gritted his teeth. "Come on" Smith urged as he pushed his gun closer to her head.

"No, don't Munch" Vivi said weakly but Smith slammed his pistol handle on her head. She bit her lips in pain.

"Okay! Fine!" Munch hissed and slowly lowered his gun. Smith signaled with his head and Angel carefully approached and took the gun away.

"No…" Vivi gasped silently. Smith laughed and let go of Vivi. She just collapsed on the ground like a puppet whose string got cut. She was drugged and weak from torture she went through.

"I have been waiting for this moment!" Smith pointed his gun toward Munch and so did Angel. "Now, you will know what it feels like to lose someone you love!"

"No, please don't… Munch…" Vivi begged and cried as she tried to stand up holding on to railing.

"Shut up" Smith grabbed her hair and pushed her to the side. She looked at Munch with tearful eyes.

"It's okay, Vivi…" Munch smiled sadly "Don't cry. Just remember I love you… It's okay. I don't regret anything except I didn't get to tell you earlier. I don't even regret standing here right now. I'm just glad that you are the last thing I will see."

"Is that all you got to say?" Angel said coldly. Everything felt like it was slowing down. Munch stared hopelessly at Angel's finger as it pulled the trigger then he glanced at Vivi one last time. He finally got to tell her how he felt, the feeling that even he had hard time conceiving. All those time they spent together… Image of Vivi's bright childish smiled was burned on back of his eyelids as he glanced at Vivi one last time and closed them. His heart was felt heavy yet light.

"NO!"


	11. Hospital

**What will happen?**

**Will Merc and her friends get there in time to save both Munch and Vivi?  
><strong>

**or is it too late?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"NO!" Viv's screamed filled his ears instead of pain of bullet and his eyes shot open. Vivi jumped, or rather stumbled, down and knocked Angel down.<p>

"YOU!" Smith growled furiously and pointed his gun at Munch once more. Vivi threw herself toward Munch with everything she got. Munch got knocked into a wall with Vivi in his arm as the sound of a gunshot filled the empty warehouse. He gasped and blinked. He… wasn't shot.

'_No…'_ He looked down at Vivi in shock. The black tangled mass of hair came into his view. She wasn't moving. Angel got up and pointed his gun at Munch but he didn't –no, couldn't care. He desperately searched for where gunshot wound on her, but her cloth was bloodied so much, he couldn't distinguish the wound. Munch flinched and looked up when something suddenly appeared besides him with sounds of gun firing. He found Merc standing there with her gun. The morning light showed the gun powder flying like a smoke coming off of the gun. Fin was rushing toward him. Olivia and Elliot came in with bunch of others people with guns.

Munch looked at Fin and noticed he was saying something but nothing came into his ears. Munch just held on to Vivi tightly. Everything went slow and gray. Elliot checked on the fallen body of Angel and Merc cuffed Smith who was taken down to the ground.

Then he felt it. He felt small hands gripping tighter and tighter on the front of his coat. Everything seemed to come into color as Vivi whispered his name.

Munch looked down and saw Vivi looking up from his chest. He dragged her up so she was properly sitting between his legs and they were looking at each other in the eyes. She still looked quiet drugged up.

"Viviana…" He signed and held her tightly in his arm as he rested his head on her shoulder. He didn't care blood ruining his cloth. He just needed to feel Vivi alive in his arms

* * *

><p>Munch sat next to Vivi's hospital bed looking at her as she slept peacefully. She had refused to be detached from Munch when paramedic arrived. She seemed to get hysteric whenever people tried to take her away. She scratched and bit her way back to Munch's arm, even when Elliot and Olivia tried. Munch rode the ambulance with her. All the way there, she refused to let go of his hand. When they arrived in hospital, Munch had to hush her like a baby and promised her he will be there when she wakes up. Then she whimpered and let go as she got rolled into the surgery.<p>

"Hey," Merc said as she walked in. Munch just looked up and nodded. "How's she doing?" Merc asked as she leaned on the window.

"Well, doc said her back and feet are mildly infected, but he treated all the cuts as much as he can. The bullet on her thigh-" _the one she took for me._ He thought, "-was taken out. They didn't give her a lot of seductive and have no idea when she will wake up, cause she was still had drugs in her system." Merc smiled as she watched Munch squeeze Viv's hand tightly.

"I was happy for her when she started smiling again" Merc took a sit. "It was hard to see her down"

"You were close to her?" Munch asked.

"I didn't grow up in the facility with her but I joined project S.S. as team leader in 1990"

"You didn't grow up there?" Munch looked puzzled.

"No, it's a long story but I have a unique condition that government wanted to study. I will tell you about it some other time." Merc shrugged.

"Isn't that top secrets or something?"

"You know about the project S.S. already. Nothing can be more secret than that." Merc smiled. "She hated me at first. She didn't like an outsider taking control of her family. However, as time pass and we went through several life and death situation, she got close. I was there watching her go through Sam's death. She stopped smiling and talking all together. She would not stay in base more than a few days. She took one assignment after another without a break. I tried talking to her but…" Merc sighed, "Then first time in few years, she came back from assignment and stayed for a whole week. I went to her room to check on her…."

* * *

><p><em>"I met some people" Vivi opened her mouth before I asked anything. "A brave woman who can't decide whether she wants to be treated like a woman or man, a young black man who has brillian mind and sensitive, an Italian man who asked me about a weird 'cons-pea-rah-see' story, a man who complain about his Italian partner's weird story, a fat old man who is grumpy and act as if he hates everyone but he loves every colleague of his, a man who care about his look way too much, an young man with great moral and potential, a captain who tried to protect his team members as much as he can.. and…"<em>

_ "And?" I asked as I sat next to her. I had no idea what she was talking about but I didn't want her to stop talking so I just played along._

_ "This… man. He is… what you called… sarcastic, I think? He seems like he is never serious. He is kind of downer, he is really pessimistic, but he seems sentimental, sincere and… sad"_

_ "Hmmm"_

_ "They seemed like how we were" she finally turned and looked at me. "What happen to us? Our team? Our family?"_

_ "… Things happened, war ended… There was no need of our team anymore. Some died. Some left. Some went on with their new assignment. Just like you and me"_

* * *

><p>"She just started crying. She had that bottled inside her for years. She cried for hours and fell asleep" Merc smiled.<p>

"She started vising us often after that, sometimes with some info we needed from higher up or some other excuses" Merc looked at Vivi with smile.

"Yeah, she would tell me about visits and that's when I started to see her smile again. Soon she expressed her desire to leave the project. I didn't stop her. Whatever it was, she was finding happiness from something outside of that facility. I believed she deserved it after all the pain she was forced into. I guess that happiness was… is you" Merc look straight into Munch's eyes. The beeping of the monitoring machine filled the room as Munch tried to comprehend the depth of Viv's past and feelings.

"Well I got to get back on duty. There's protective details right outside the doors for just in case" Merc stood up and headed for door, then suddenly stopped "Oh, and Munchkind?" Much turned and flinched as the cold eyes stared through him.

"If you do anything to hurt her, like cheating, lying or physical hurting…" She turned and walk out of the room.


	12. Be Happy

**Final chapter!**

**Epilogue will be up soon!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Munch woke up to the sound of heart monitor beeping rapidly. A nurse rushed into check on Vivi.<p>

"Excuse me, sir!" she said urgently. Munch noticed that his and Viv's hand is still connected like before he fell asleep except… "Sir?" nurse looked at him and then to the hand. It wasn't him who was holding on. The heartbeat fell to steady beat and her other hand came up and covered Munch's hand with both of her hands. She mumbled something. Her eyes were still closed.

"Ms. Adi?" nurse called carefully.

"Too bright" she mumbled and again. Her voice was thick from sleep.

"I will close the curtain" Munch smiled and gently tugged on her hands. She let his hand slide away. Munch quietly closed the certain as doctor and nurse check on Vivi.

"Okay, how are you feeling?" Nurse asked.

"Groggy… sore… uncomfortable…" Vivi opened only one of her eyes as she answered.

"The drug will wear away. I will go get a doctor now." The nurse smiled and walked out. Vivi closed her eyes again.

"Munch?" She called out. His heart thumped at sound of her voice calling his name.

"I'm right here" he rushed to her side.

"How did I end up here?" she asked.

"You don't remember" Munch couldn't hide the disappointment in his voice. He practically confessed his love to her.

"I… remember…" she frowned and slowly opened her eyes. Munch saw hurt, confusion and sadness in her eyes.

"Vivi-" knocking sound interrupted Munch.

"Ms. Adi?" a doctor stepped in. "I'm . How are you feeling?"

"Um... Munch, can you wait outside" Vivi asked hesitantly, "Please?"

"Sure. I'll be right outside" Munch wasn't sure why she didn't want him there but he stepped out without a question.

"…" Vivi watched the door closing behind Munch. She swung her legs to the side of the bed and sat up as soon as Munch left.

"it's better if you stayed lying on the bed." Dr. Moss suggested.

"Did you take rape kit?" Vivi asked.

"Ah- yes. Agent Lawson asked us to do so" answered. "Do you want to take pills for –"

"No need. I'm infertile" she shook her head. "It should be on the file"

"Yes, it is" He went through his papers and nodded. "Okay. Well, how's your back and feet?"

"Sore, itchy… tight?" she answered as she shift uncomfortably "I suppose, I'm not allow to lie down on my back or walk around?"

"no, but you can use wheelchairs if you want" he smiled.

"I would like that" she nodded.

"We cleaned the burn marks and removed the bullet from your thigh, but if it starts hurting, tell us. It might be infected."

"When can I go home?" She asked.

"Not for a while. You should stay until at least your feet heal and you are mobile."

"At least?" her eyes widened.

"Yes, but I recommend waiting for your back to heal, too" he said firmly "How's your head?"

"It was fine just until now" She pouted. chuckled and did basic check up on her.

* * *

><p>Munch waited impatiently. He was sitting on the chair right next to the door. He stood up immediately as doctor came out.<p>

"Ah, you can go in now." Doctor told Munch when he spotted anxious Munch.

"Thanks, Doc" He briskly walked in. He was worried, and somewhat annoyed without a reason. However, everything disappeared when he walked in and saw Vivi sitting on the edge of the bed. He sighed in relief. She looked up and stretched both arms toward him. He thanked God as he covered the distance between them in quick stride. They clashed into each other and held tightly on as if the other will disappear if one of them let go.

They held on to each other for few minutes until Munch finally drew back to see her face. Vivi motioned him to sit next to him. He sat down and started at her face, taking in every detail from a small beauty mark on her chin to her slightly tanned skin. He raised his hand and gently pushed the strand of her tight curl back, then stroke her cheek his thumb. She leaned into his touch and closed her eyes. He gently kissed her forehead and looked down to see the beautiful pair of blue eyes looking up at him. Munch lowered his head slowly and he could feel the nervous breath from Vivi's mouth. He gently pressed his lips to hers.

"No way, she drove that fast without getting caught!" Fin exclaimed as he opened the door.

"Oh, trust me. Also, the road was still…" Olivia's train of thought got lost when she spotted Munch and Vivi sitting on the bed facing way from each other. Vivi's face was dark red from blushing. Munch just sat awkwardly.

Fin and Olivia slowly and quietly walked backward and closed the door as they exited the room. Munch and Vivi stayed facing way from each other. They could hear Fin and Olivia giggling from the other side of the door and Elliot asking what's going on.

"Damn it, don't they know how to knock?" Munch suddenly bolted up and opened the door, revealing shocked Elliot and two giggling detectives. Munch complained as Elliot glared at Munch. Fin and Olivia kept giggling and teased Munch.

"pfff…." Suddenly a laugh escaped from Vivi's mouth. It was so stupid but funny. Two full grown adult acting like teenager caught in action and their friends teasing… This was what she wanted. This was what she wished for when she left the facility. People who she cared about laughing and teasing, and person she loves… It wasn't that she didn't love her family in facility, but she wanted to live like a normal person. She smiled as she watched her friends… her new family. Then something caught her eyes. She caught a glimpse of someone at the end of the hall. Same thick black hair likes hers but wavy instead of tight curl, fair white skin, black eyes with thin red lips…

"Hanna?" Vivi stood up but pain shot through her legs and her knee buckled.

"Vivi!" Fin and Munch grabbed Vivi but her eyes stayed on the end of the hall way. Munch turned to see what she was look at and found Merc. She was looking at them from far with faint smile on her lips.

Merc brought her hand up and motioned it from chin to downward then rotated her hand outward in front of her chest.

"Thanks, I will" Vivi murmured as she gestured a kiss motion, then point herself and waved her hand next to herself form back to front. Merc nodded and disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

><p><strong>I DONNOT know the sign language... But at the last part, Merc and Vivi was talking in sign language...<strong>

**So please don't yell at me for getting the sign language wrong _;;;  
><strong>


End file.
